


Inter-Office Relations

by littledebbiecakes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledebbiecakes/pseuds/littledebbiecakes
Summary: Kiba/Reader/SasukeA/B/OThe reader is an omega and head of the secretarial department of Konoha Industries. Follow her interaction with two alphas who both smell of the same exact burning wood to her, something that only happens between mates.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! I hope everyone is safe and sound and taking care during this crazy time. I love you all and hope that we all face COVID together and continue to support each other.
> 
> It's been a while since I've posted something entirely outside of my true bonds collection and although this is technically within that realm, I wanted to post this as a single. Someone from that collection actually requested this pairing a while back and I finally got around to starting to post it. This is part 1/2 and part 2 is under works. I really, really wanted to write something with an office setting but also a/b/o. I don't write it very often so I decided I also wanted to incorporate it into the story. I honestly love Kiba out of the three tbh because his antics in the fic made me laugh to myself and picture it. The reader is very headstrong and independent and omegas are treated very delicately where she is from. 
> 
> It's also going to be strange writing Kiba and Sasuke in the same space considering they are very different. Kiba definitely reminds me more of Naruto so he wouldn't get along very much with Sasuke and Sasuke doesn't really like anyone.

Sasuke is overbearing while Kiba is persistent. If one isn’t sniffing around your desk while you are  _ very busy _ then the other is constantly calling you over the intercom system for a number of ridiculous tasks on top of the other ridiculous tasks you have yet to complete as part of your secretarial duties. It’s rough, toeing the line between professional and uncomfortable when dealing with two alpha males. And everyone sees it, how your frame always trembles slightly in their presence, your pheromones amplifying tenfold whenever Sasuke so much as glances your way with that smirk or Kiba teased you by plucking up your mug of coffee and raising it too high. And no, it’s not like you’re attracted to either of them; in fact, you’re terrified of having to deal with alphas in the workplace and even more so pissed at them both. 

Groaning softly, you slipped into your cubicle after running another errand for Sasuke Uchiha, the COO and no. 1 in the sales department, and tied for no. 1 pain in your ass. Slapping down a sizable stack of files, you flop into your rolling chair, the plush leather taking the brunt of your fall. Booting up the new monitor (everyone on the floor is rather jealous over it because you didn’t ask for it, it was merely given without any notice- you have a sinking suspicion that it was one of the two), you log onto your administrative domain and try to let the monotony take over. Being an administrative assistant for Konoha Inc., one of the biggest corporations in not only Konoha but throughout the great lands, was not what you had in mind when you left home. You once held such aspirations before you arrived here, you wanted to find something fulfilling to dedicate yourself to wholly, and this-  _ this ain’t it, chief. _

Thinking back to humble beginnings, you wonder where it all went so **_wrong_ ** . Before settling in the sweltering heat of Sunagakure, your family originated from a tiny place called Amegakure where it rained all day. The days were short and the nights were long and as a child, you never thought you’d ever get to see the sun through such dreary clouds. The moment you stepped foot on the sand filled domain of Suna- you kind of missed the rain because the sun is too bright and it’s sweltering hot and you’re miserable, your sensitive skin growing redder and redder the longer you stayed in the sun. 

You didn’t hate living in Suna, per se, but you did dislike how easily weakened you became while in the sun. It became increasingly worse around your preteens and later on, you would learn that your fatigue stemmed from your status. Your mother and father were completely fine, hardworking, and didn’t seem to undergo the same stress from the heat the way you did and your little sister, Minko, didn’t feel a thing. It was to be expected when you finally presented as a late-blooming Omega, prone to sensitivity  _ even from the weather, _ and Minko was an early budding Alpha in all of her awkward protectiveness. It was a wonder that she got away with pushing you around so often, what with your Beta parents unable to truly pick up on either of your tendencies.

With you presenting as an Omega, your parents were even more worried about seeing you moving to the big city so far away, but Konohagakure was fabled to make anyone’s dreams come true. The city thrived with the arts and business ventures and you wanted to be a part of that no matter the untold ‘danger.’ You’d studied hard at the Suna Academy, graduating at the top of your class while people secretly ridiculed you behind your back for being the way you were. Although you felt guilty for leaving your parents and little sister, you needed to get out of that endless desert full of these assumed roles. Your classmates found it odd that you were in school in the first place because Suna law decreed Omega’s a hazard to the academy because of their pheromones and heats as if it was something Omega’s purposely set onto the world. Omegas are in charge of smaller, shorter tasks inside because their bodies are more sensitive, they can’t handle the heat, they are too soft and weak and dainty and-  **garbage** . Konoha would be different. It was supposed to be. Alphas and Omegas, Betas and even Sigmas are all said to work together without there being too many issues and HR is there to handle any interoffice romance/fraternizing of any kind that could be problematic to work dynamics.

  
The Head of HR is one Ino Yamanaka, an Omega who doesn’t do her paperwork or ask for other’s files, doesn’t check in on company complaints no matter how many are shoved into the problematic suggestion box, and hires fresh Alphas who give her what she needs when she’s in heat. Right now she’s working on a new digital arts intern from Root, Sai, who looks about as interesting as a dead fish. Under her thumb is also the Sigma, Sakura Haruno, HR Assistant who everyone suspects has been in love with Sasuke since the concept of air came into existence and it’s one of the reasons why she absolutely ** _hates_** **_you_**. It's annoying because you think she might be the reason your complaints are completely ignored but she instantly agreed with Choji begging for a donut break after writing several complaints about his health being in jeopardy. At least he got what he wanted and you couldn't complain too much since he tended to give everyone at least one (he even remembered your favorite, often swinging by your office to drop off a neatly wrapped jelly donut, that sweet man).

It’s tough being the only Omega in the secretarial department because you have to come into contact with most of the bigger ups in the company, not just Sasuke and Kiba. Being head of the department meant coming into close contact with the CEO, Naruto Uzumaki, a Sigma, his administrative assistant, Shikamaru, an Alpha, the head of management, Shino, another Alpha, and other various higher up positions. The other omega’s, both men and women, seem to have it out for you despite you showing your obvious disapproval for office romances.

His scent drifts to you before the elevator door opens, your frame ducking lower in your cubicle. 

It’s unfair that Kiba can do whatever he wants just because he’s head of the animation department and spearheading a campaign with Shimogakure for promoting their liquid wares in Konoha. It’s a huge account that’s been a buzz in the office for weeks now and all of the attention only seemed to make his head bigger and his persistence that much more apparent. You jerkily tap away at your keyboard before attempting to quiet the keys by only tapping gently, hoping that your scent suppressant has at least made your usually sweet smell more subdued. But the closer he gets, his smell thick and pungent, reminding you of burning wood, the more you squirm in your seat. Your cubicle is too close to the elevator so there’s not much you can do but sit and wait for it to be o-

“Hey, beautiful.” His voice comes from directly behind you, practically leaning over your shoulder and on instinct, your legs clamp together and you recoil, your hair whipping into his face as you spun around in your chair, cheeks flushed with something akin to anger and embarrassment.

“K-Kiba, you can’t keep doing that!” You hiccup out, cheeks burning under his teasing gaze. Up close, you can see the red markings on his cheeks, a claim to the Inuzuka name, his canines peeking out from under his lips.  _ Cute _ \- you pout as he bats his lashes at you playfully, resting his hands against the arms of your chair and effectively boxing you in. 

“Says who? I doubt Ino’s taken a look at all those complaints in the suggestion box and Sakura is too busy snooping around Sasuke’s office to bother handling it. It wouldn’t have been you who reported me six times, right? Not my sweet (y/n)?” His low drawl is coupled with a tilt of his head, his voice deeper than you remember. You try not to feel those jitters again, but you tremble, almost vibrating. His scent of burnt wood is stronger now, so strong that you feel almost dizzy from the potent stench.

“Uh- that- that’s- stop teasing me! You k-know this is against c-company policy and yet you s-still won’t quit!” As much as you try to sound firm, forceful even, it’s defeated by how your voice shakes. Kiba is nice enough to back off when he notices your trembling fingers, stifling a laugh as he shakes his head.

“Fine, fine, I surrender for today. But I do need to talk to you about something after work if that’s okay? I promise there won’t be any teasing.” You hate that you instantly believe him as if it’s not the first time he promised to leave you alone only to come back two hours later with bottled water for you while there’s already one sitting on your desk in plain sight. You don’t want to agree, but maybe it’s the way his dark eyes have grown softer, subdued. Kiba is easy to read that way. You’ve been his aide on more than one assignment and when he needs to focus on work to make sure things operate smoothly, he does. But really, it’s because of your naivety.

“Ah, fine. As long as you leave me alone for the rest of the day. If you come back here just once then all bets are off,” You challenge, grateful that your body is no longer shaking in front of him. Now that you’ve grown calmer, you realize that your scent is everywhere and if you were to lean in close enough, you were sure you’d smell yourself all over him. And that thought- the idea that your smell is draped over Kiba as some sort of claim does things to you in a way that makes you uncomfortable. You turn in your chair to face your monitor, thoughts jumbled as Kiba gave a parting farewell and stepped out of your office.

“What the fu-” You cough over yourself before the word escapes, groaning softly as your stomach clenches up. This feels different; usually, you’re able to brush off his actions and words easily to get back to work, but you can feel the difference in your body and under your skin. There’s something wrong; you push away from your desk, inhaling sharply as your knees shake under your weight. You try to take in a breath, but all you can smell is your scent and Kiba’s together in the same space, merging into something that makes your head light. You practically barge out of your office with your head down and a hand to your forehead, ignoring Shino who crosses your path and turning right to push into the unoccupied bathroom. You shut the door behind you and sigh, your legs shaking and finally giving out from under you. 

“Come on, you’ve got to get it together,” You mutter, groaning as your stomach twisted and clenched, the sensation sinking straight to your groin. You know that your suppressants aren’t working for some reason and your next heat isn’t scheduled for another two weeks. It doesn’t make any sense for your body to be reacting this way, especially to someone like Kiba. It had to be a fluke, but you have to calm down before your panties become drenched with slick; you’d be too mortified to ever leave the bathroom again if that happened. Gathering your courage, you push yourself up off the floor, grateful that the clenching in your abdomen has reduced to a slight throb. Your head still feels light and you take your time stepping over to the sink and turning on the faucet. The cold water does wonders to your heated cheeks and you splash water in your face a few more times before deciding that it would have to do. You had too much work to do to be hiding out in the bathroom because of some weird fluke with your hormones.

Stepping out of the bathroom, you’re grateful that his scent is covered up by your coworkers, other Alphas, Betas, Sigmas, and a few Omegas in the mix. On the way back to your cubicle, you keep your breathing steady and hope that eventually, the suppressants you consumed that morning will kick in sometime soon. Before you can reach your comfortable chair, the intercom system crackles before his voice booms out to the entirety of the office. 

“(y/n), report to my office,” Sasuke Uchiha’s voice reached you, devoid of emotion. You outwardly groan and hear someone snicker nearby, probably Ten Ten, another coworker from the Planning division. You try to hold in your irritation as you turn back the way you’d come and make your way to his office, stepping into the elevator and tapping the number six. His office is luxurious, a lot more so than the cubicles below and you always feel so out of place stepping foot inside. His desk is much like the office, expansive and expensive, probably made from the finest redwood of Konoha. The window blinds are mostly closed, giving a darkened effect to the wide space. Sasuke sits behind his desk, elbows resting on top of scattered paperwork, his chin propped on the back of his hands while he gazed at your figure through blank eyes. It’s more of the same; he always looks at you in a way you can’t determine or understand what he’s thinking. Then he tosses stacks of paperwork in your direction with some unattainable deadline that you always manage to meet only because his complaining is so much worse than his demanding.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Uchiha,” You greet him with your most cheerful voice even though you’d rather shove a fist down his throat for calling you yet again. It’s the third time today and you wouldn’t be as annoyed if he’d just called for one of the other assistants instead of you. Sasuke’s eyes peer at you and he takes his time looking over the curves of your face, noticing the fading heat on your cheeks, your heavy breathing, and how your eyes are slightly glazed. He can see something you aren’t aware of just yet and that left you at a disadvantage.

“Have you started inputting the files I gave you? I have an important meeting tomorrow and I need it to be done the right way.” His matter-of-fact tone has always been irritating but you don’t have the energy to even scowl in his direction. You listen to him talk but by the end of his sentence, you’re too focused on the new smell clinging to your nose. It’s the smell of burning wood again, almost identical to Kiba’s scent. It’s rare that two Alpha’s hold the same scent to the same person so that could only mean that Kiba and Sasuke had met recently. But why would they? Sasuke is more on the quiet side unless it’s being critical to the point of being a jerk and Kiba is too playful and vivacious that it borders on annoying. You work for both of their teams and they’ve never intersected in any way.

“Yes. I will have them finished before the end of the day, Sir. Is there anything else that you need?” You want to go back to your cubicle and rest your head but you can’t be rude to Sasuke the same way you can push Kiba away. Sasuke is … different. You lose yourself when you’re around him and all of your gall is pushed back only to be unleashed when he’s out of sight.

“Are you free after work?” …

…

..

.

“Uh- what?” You respond, unsure of what you’re hearing. You should’ve said a flat out ‘no’ but the surprise made you lose your voice. You stare at him, eyes a bit wide and mouth falling open.

“I’ll wait for you at your cubicle when the day is over. Be there.”  **_Hey, wait a minute!_ ** You want to ask him why or just flat out decline, but that smell, those eyes- the tingles are back in the pit of your stomach and you quickly dismiss it to turn on your heel and power walk the hell right out of there before your knees buckled in his presence. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had some uncanny ability to make you feel flustered and short of breath.

“ **What the fuck is going on** ,” You muttered under your breath as you inhaled and exhaled quietly, trying to keep your breathing even as the pungent stench of alpha slowly began to filter out along the hallway where other smells intercepted and eventually overcame it. You inhale the complex mixture to try and clear your head because something is obviously wrong with you today. It was the first time that your heat could not be kept under wraps with a simple suppressant and high hormonal birth control. Even now, as you walked down the hall towards the elevator that led to freedom, your stomach trembled unsettlingly. Clenching your fingers into fists, you slid in the elevator and reached out to quickly tap at the lower level button as many times as possible so that no one else could occupy the space with you. 

‘This has got to be a joke. Maybe I took the wrong pill today and that’s why my body is acting like I’m fifteen again,’ you thought with a sigh of defeat. The idea that something could be off with your medication was preposterous; you took every dosage on time to make sure that something like this wouldn’t happen. The real cause would be something else entirely, something you thought only happened in shitty romance novels.

After getting a short drink from the water fountain a few feet away from your piles of paperwork, you practically fall into your chair, your feet growing weak at the idea of finally taking a seat to focus on your growing heap. True to his word, Kiba makes himself scarce from the time you dove back into your paperwork to your sanctioned lunch break a few hours later. The only instance of him almost breaking the agreement is when he snuck into your office to leave you a can of your favorite tea and a note. You caught a whiff of that musky scent just as he turned the corner, your heated bowl of miso ramen doing nothing to mask it.

_ “See, I can follow your rules. I heard you weren’t feeling so good. Don’t push yourself too hard. _

  * _Kiba”_




You set down your bowl and carefully take a seat, blinking down at the note again before roving over the words, almost picturing the way he smiled to himself as he wrote down each sentence. If you’re being honest with yourself, Kiba could be kind in this way too. Sure, he was an annoying aspect of having to come to work with the constant teasing and jokes and overall forwardness/flirting that made you uncomfortably upset. And the note didn’t discredit any of those things but it did give you a tiny, minuscule notion that he could be thoughtful for the sake of it. Shaking your head, you set the note aside so it won’t get lost among your files instead of pushing it towards the garbage bin. Perhaps it was the kindness you didn’t want to forget, that and the fact that his scent is all over the note, wood-burning and stuffing your nose.

Before long, your bowl of ramen is empty and pushed to a different, clear area on your desk and you rearrange a few more documents before going back to inputting the information into the spreadsheet for Sasuke’s meeting the following day. You wanted to get this done before he called you up again for some other bullshit assignment that someone else could’ve handled. ‘At least Kiba brings me drinks, Sasuke sits behind his desk and broods all damn day,’ The thought is muttered under your breath in tandem with the melodic tapping of your fingers. Truth be told, it’s hard to not compare them at times given your close proximity to them most of the time. 

As head of the secretarial department, it was a part of your job but it felt like they had laid some stupid dibs on having you dote on them. None of the other secretaries dealt with Sasuke, at least not to your knowledge, and he did fire his last assistant months ago without bothering to replace her. His workload is large and ever-expanding depending on the amount of meetings and pitches he has to go to, but he could easily split the work between two of the secretaries or get a new assistant. And Kiba didn’t really have an excuse for swinging by your tiny cubicle to ask you something stupid, personal, or to tease you about your obvious height difference for kicks. If not for seeing his work and documents with your very own eyes, you would’ve thought he never did anything but joke around with the other members in his department.

“ _ I need to _ **_focus_ ** .” Your thoughts kept drifting back to that smell, the burning wood that’s still a faint presence in your cubicle because of Kiba, but it had been there in Sasuke’s office as well, bold, enthralling. It made your thoughts grow jumbled and hard to decipher and you think that maybe this is some sort of sleep deprivation talking because of the overtime spent getting everything just right. You’re just tired and your suppressants may have expired or something. You could easily schedule an appointment with your doctor, Kurenai, and get everything figured out. The alternative is… something that makes your stomach queasy for another reason. Could the exposure to so many alphas be messing with your omega impulses? Typing away as quickly as possible, you put that thought on pause to shift through a few files, trying to breathe normally.

_ Tap…  _

_ Tap…  _

_ Tap… _

_ Ta- _ You stop, the sound of typing no longer able to block off the one question peeking just around the corner. Did you like someone in the office? Omegas often release pheromones unintentionally around a person they are attracted to, but they also become more sensitive to scents around them or that specific person’s smell. it could be one reason you were reacting so strongly to that smell of burning wood and spice, why it made your thighs quiver and your innards throb. The only thing holding you back from growing slick between your thighs was the repulsive idea that you were attracted to Kiba, or Sasuke, or both. But you couldn’t deny that whoever had that smell wafting off of them was affecting you in a way that’s never happened before. 

_ ‘Oh Kami, I have to meet with them both after work-’  _ You groan inwardly and get back to work to push through the last of Sasuke’s files and scheduling, wishing you’d just stayed home instead of subjecting yourself to this turmoil. You input the last of the information and stack the files carefully for putting them away in the filing room later. Looking around your desk, you breathed a sigh of relief because there is no longer a huge stack of files glaring you in the face and in a few minutes the workday will end... and you’ll be thrown to the wolves.


	2. Alpha Interaction 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba and Sasuke make their intentions clear...ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I'M BACK HELLO GUISE!
> 
> Times are wild, I'm stressed from health issues and working a lot and my laptop is kinda on its last leg, but I"M HERE. I've actually been working on this slowly but surely, especially because I was surprised by all of the support it got. I'm super happy with how I decided to make it go in this chapter because l decided I wanted this to be a lot longer than the 2 chapters I had planned at first. I'm used to some ABO fics I've read rushing things but I want to take my time to flesh out y/n especially as well as more interactions with Sasuke. So I think I'm going to have the following chapter be more geared towards Sasuke, the next towards Kiba, and then the conclusion. I hope all of you are staying safe and healthy during these trying times and if you have any questions, please let me know. 
> 
> ( I think I may tentatively take requests that have to do with this au. Let me know if any of you are interested!)

The end of the day is brought by the sound of Choji loudly inviting everyone out to eat at his favorite barbeque joint with a promise of picking up the tab (he always does. He truly is a gift to your side of the office and one of the nicest Betas in the Planning Department). You could leave with the Planning party and spend the night drunkenly complaining about Sakura cutting you off on the way to the bathroom or how many times Ino ignored your notes in the suggestion box- but damn your guilt at having agreed to meet at least  _ one _ of the overbearing Alphas. Plus, there was always a chance that you skipping out on the impromptu meeting could spell disaster for Sasuke's meeting the next day or Kiba's campaign; as much as it pained you, and it truly, truly does because they are insufferable, you steel your nerves and push the stack of filed documents aside before beginning to gather your personal items. The sound of exiting co-workers is enough to cause your shoulders to slump in defeat.  _ Might as well get this over with, who knows how annoying they'll become if I were to skip _ .

Their scent is the first thing that hits you even before they reach your side of the office floor, the pungent aroma of burning wood causing your head to turn towards the entrance into your space. It's not rare for Alphas to constantly be in each other's vicinity as it was a massive workplace with hundreds if not thousands of employees all working together in one way or another, but this smell went far beyond anything you'd ever dealt with. It's spreading all over the place quickly, drenching the air around you and outside of the tiny cubicle in the smell of burning and spice and heat- your stomach drops, and you press your thighs together quickly because you're afraid that the same strange incident from earlier will occur now that this scent is plugging up your nose.

It's almost unfair how the air around you grew heavy with something akin to anticipation, your mouth unconsciously salivating at the mere smell alone. You shift to busy your hands because you can barely register what is happening in this second but then it doesn't even matter anymore because not one, but two extremely tall alphas are standing on either side of your doorway, practically sizing each other up. If the rest of the office had witnessed this inappropriate exchange of Alpha aggression, you wouldn't hear the end of it, especially from  **Sakura** . Your thighs clench and you unconsciously blink in quick succession while you glance between them- of course, two alphas would start to posture in front of an omega but it was inconceivable to think that they were trying to do that for  _ you _ . Kiba was already one more suggestion box note away from being banned from your side of the office.

But it's hard not to see them blatantly glaring at one another, posture tight and back straight. You're not even sure which one you'll turn down because Sasuke could make your already miserable life that much more insane but Kiba would pull his extremely mopey puppy ploy to make you feel bad after he had backed off as promised. His teasing could be extremely irritating and you would prefer him to act more professional in your presence but he had asked first while Sasuke **_told you_ ** in your moment of frazzled weakness.

"Look-" You started, fingers returning to gather your stationary and placing it in your purse, wracking your brain for something to say that will appease them both because leaving isn't really a viable option, "Kiba-"

"-told you we were both meeting you, right?" Sasuke’s voice is cold and full of irritation which is a step up from his stoic demeanor around the office. Perhaps he only used that persona for work because the female coworkers could be... Quite erratic in his presence; it didn't matter if they were alpha, omega, beta, or sigma- Sasuke had a cool, calm demeanor that other women ate up. It was nauseating, to say the least, and Sasuke only made it worse by constantly being a smug jerk. Staring between them, his words click into place and you suddenly realized that this is so much worse than you initially thought. It doesn't help that you're pressing your thighs together even tighter, stomach-churning at the sound of his voice, at the sight of them in a silent power struggle.

"I forgot. Sue me. You made it seem like you'd be too busy for this so I never mentioned it." Kiba shrugs his shoulders as his own eyes narrowed, an edge to his voice that anyone within hearing or even sniffing range could pick up instantly.  _ They've got to be kidding me _ . Not even you, a lowly assistant on the Konoha Ink. Totem pole had time for this. Your mouth formed a prominent frown as they stared each other down, neither willing to budge in whatever competition this appeared to be. 

  
“I don’t know what this is about,” You cut in, your mouth drying from addressing them both, your stomach beginning to cramp from the tension, “but can you please tell me so I can go home?” It's as if the sound of your voice breaks them out of their obvious standoff but it isn't enough to dispel the tension. Kiba gave Sasuke one last pointed glare before turning to look back at you with his face rapidly changing the moment your eyes meet. 

"There's something we need to talk to you about, but not here. Will you come with us?" 

His voice is no longer angry; instead, his tone is softer, more open. Kiba is never this way; he's often seen teasing everyone or loudly speaking from his cubicle on the next floor up. Sasuke only regards you with his eyes while his face shifts back into a blank canvas.

"Do I really have a choice?" 

**"No."**

_ "Pretty please?" _

. x .

The ritzy Ichiraku Ramen restaurant wasn’t exactly what you had in mind for a conversation, but you find yourself sitting across from two dominating alphas in the prestigious section on the balcony overlooking the rest of the patrons. You didn't need a reservation last minute because Sasuke Uchiha is a prized patron. It almost made your stomach contents regurgitate at how easy it was to slip past the mattré de and others who probably made their reservations months in advance. Even Kiba is given a complimentary glass of wine because of his many contributions to their bar. 

A glass of pink zinfandel sits off to your left as you clasp your sweaty palms together, still unsure of how they sweet-talked you into dining at such an uppity establishment ( _ I should've just went with Choji and the others. That barbeque place at least gives you bigger portions _ ). Still, if they were going to foot your bill, you may as well indulge in the finer eatery on the menu. You were considering not even drinking the wine in your glass, instead, wanting it to make you look a bit more classy in your not very classy attire.

"So... I'm here. Please start talking while I order something expensive," You teased in a futile way to relax the atmosphere. You keep your gaze low, relieved that the menu is an excuse to ignore the intense way they keep staring at your face.

"I thought you would understand months ago but no luck,” Kiba started, his fingers curling around his glass. He took a languid sip, the amber liquid seeming to relax his shoulders if only for a moment, “How else am I supposed to get your attention?”

"What do you me-" You began, still oblivious to the situation at hand. Even other patrons of the restaurant can tell this is courting at its finest, down to the very omega who led you to your table. Sasuke cut you off before you could ask, his words much more to the point. 

"Miss (y/l/n), we want you." His words make your head snap up from the menu, the blank look on your face making the pair inwardly groan. The subdued scent of burning wood suddenly reared its ugly head from across the table, ensnaring you the moment you took in a much-needed breath. The potent smell makes your grip tighten on your menu while your stomach begins to twist itself in knots, your thighs unconsciously clenching together in fear of getting slick all over the posh seat. You blink once- twice- throat growing dry as you try to make sense of what words left Sasuke Uchiha's mouth. 

The omega waitress comes by with glasses of water (probably an excuse to eavesdrop on why two drop-dead gorgeous alphas were entertaining  _ you  _ with your last year's Prada hanging off your seat. You don't blame her one bit- if you were in her shoes, you'd be just as nosy). You wait for her to leave, ignoring her sneer as you forced words to leave your mouth.

"Want me for what, exactly? Don't I already work for the both of you?" The words sound ludicrous even to you but there's absolutely no way they could be implicating anything other than work. It was absolutely absurd. That light-headed sensation from earlier on in the day hits you almost as hard as the smell of burning wood. Kiba couldn't hold back the snort that escaped his mouth as he caught your eyes. The look on his face lacked its usual playfulness; if anything, Sasuke looked almost exasperated.

"That's not what we meant (y/n)," Kiba explained, his mouth curling into an endearing smile; his eyes have darkened and are now unreadable. The sight does things to your chest and your hands are close to ripping the menu in half. In a voice you've never heard before,  _ deep _ ,  _ alluring _ ,  _ full of  _ **_control_ ** , Kiba responded with what you were hoping to avoid, "What we want has nothing to do with the office. We want you, (y/n). Every inch of you. I knew the moment I saw you on your first day in the office.. that I wanted you. Your smell, those eyes, everything there is to you... We want." The sincerity in his voice is enough to make your stomach tingle with those damn butterflies. You wish you could crush them with a pair of steel-toed boots.

_ Oh no. _ Your breath catches in your throat as you forced yourself to keep your eyes off the jumbled letters now making up the menu. It must be a joke. It's the only explanation for someone like Kiba- like Sasuke- to say something like this so out of left field. Sure, there was talk around the office about Kiba having a crush on a secretary, and people (Sakura) called out how often Sasuke only requested your help but- but- Kiba could flirt with a paper bag if he could get a reaction out of it and you worked well with Sasuke. No matter how harsh he thought his tasks were, you always showed him you could persevere despite his boorish tendencies. Neither ever gave off that.. that  _ smell _ .

Wait a sec- Shit. 

Is that why the smell of burning wood always showed up when one or the other was nearby? Had it been coming from the both of them this entire time? Had they been  _ posturing  _ to you… this entire time? Did they purposely flood the office with their pheromones around you to show their interest?

You'd never seen it first hand, only read about the search for a mate by using scent to show availability. Did that mean anyone could've been doing this and you just never realized it? Or did the fact that they smelled so delicious to you mean something else entirely?

As if to prove your point, Sasuke caught your eyes and held you there, that annoyingly smug look on his handsome face, and the next moment- the smell of burning wood and hot spice clogged your throat enough for you to choke on your next breath. Your thighs shook with the first wave of slick that drenched your panties. The sudden heat shot up through your chest and to your face, the air around you growing more and more potent with each passing second.  _ He's posturing _ . This is bad, this is bad, your mind goes through some serious mental gymnastics trying to calm down but the smell is too alluring, too much for you to handle. It's even worse than the revelation that had been slapping you across the face the entire time. 

"I- um- I'll b-be right ba-" You grab your purse and shoved away from the table, practically fleeing as fast as your short legs (weighed down by heels, no less) could carry you with your tail practically between your legs. You're grateful for the sign indicating the restroom and thank Kami again when you quickly clamor your way inside, the hot, sticky slick already rubbing between your thighs. Your panties are a sopping mess and your only saving grace is that it didn't ruin your skirt just yet. Hobbling into a stall, you lock it before you hike up your skirt with trembling hands and groaned softly at the sight.

"Those were my favorite panties." You hold your skirt up with one hand and use the other to grab for toilet tissue, carefully wiping slick from your thighs. Without that smell surrounding the very air you breathe, your head is a little less foggy, cheeks still flushed but calming down although your thighs are still shaking. All you wanted was free food and free wine and this is what you’re given? Inhaling slow breathes, you flinch at having to pull down the sullied underwear, biting at your lip when a clean piece of tissue brushes against your exposed core. This is beyond embarrassing. How am I supposed to face them after this? What the hell was he thinking? If you were in front of Sasuke now, you’d probably- you’d-

You’d probably be too overwhelmed to do much else but beg him to fuck you on top of that posh table in front of that other omega who was clearly jealous while Kiba quieted your keening with a cock down your throat.

“I hate it here,” You muttered, the raunchy thoughts overwhelming your once clear conscious. Swiping away more slick, the sensation isn’t lost on you, and it’s not your fault that you can still smell the burning wood and sweet spice, and is it Kiba that smells a bit sweeter, or does Sasuke just smell a bit more smokey? It doesn’t really matter because both of them clearly present a very big problem. But first? Clean up this mess they made. Biting back a moan, you finished cleaning up the fluids from your thighs and aching core, breathing in through your nose as you slipped the panties off entirely. You couldn’t keep it on now, not with that sickeningly sweet smell wafting off of it. Every alpha in the restaurant would know if you paraded past them with such intense pheromones and arousal coming from below the belt. At times like these, you were grateful for the small vending machines inside the bathroom. For omegas, it at least provided a few items in case of things like this happening. You say a small prayer for your lost panties as you sadly tossed them in the trash. One of them would have to reimburse you for emotional damages and to procure the exact same pair. (It hit you later that those underwear were a Suna specialty from last season and most definitely not available for purchase anymore.)

It’s strange being without underwear and you shuffle over to the sink to wash your hands, taking some of the water to splash at your warm cheeks. It’s unfair- this was an attack. A planned attack. This is the first time anything crazy has ever happened to you. Back in Suna, alphas would put on similar displays that you had definitely been oblivious to. 

Thinking back, plenty of men and women tried to talk to you in close quarters, some even went as far as to beg you to not move so far away. You thought of it as just friendship because of course your friends wouldn’t want you to leave, right? Some smelled like desert flowers and one even smelled like ink and oil. A few, your younger sister would take a closer step to you when you walked by- to mask your scent. To show you were not to be handed over. 

It's almost as if you're seeing your entire life in a new light. Yes, being an omega had been extremely difficult when it came to getting the respect you deserved while growing up, when it came to working or school, or shopping by yourself- but you had never considered the romantic and sexual implications included with presenting this way. Because you'd never been with anyone before. The idea had never crossed your mind. Your parents repeatedly reminded you to be careful, you're a little thing and anyone could try to take advantage.

And love is- well- it's not what you want right now (lie. You don't know what you want). It's not what you need right now (another lie. You've never thought about it. How would you know?). You didn't move across the country for this; this isn't what you meant when you said you wanted adventure in Konoha. Thinking about the two powerful, influential alphas waiting at the private table for you doesn't fill you with a sense of happiness or desire, or even lust now that you've come down from the high. You're just picturing the talk of the office, how it could ruin your standing with the other members of the secretarial department. Not to mention the number of people in love with Sasuke Uchiha; you didn't want to think about the unnecessary tension it could cause if it came out that he presented to someone as basic as you, someone as normal as  _ you _ .

Turning towards the vending machine, you fish out a few coins from your purse and press them into the slot, pressing down on the option for a pair of underwear. It's a basic white pair, a far cry from the floral piece balled up in the garbage but it would do. Making sure that you're feeling as normal as possible in this situation, you tear open the package and slip on the underwear, glad for the coverage. The smell is still there on your flesh, proof that they'd gotten to you one way or another, but you don't have the time to think about that right now. You wash your hands and let the sensation of cold water wash over you. _ You can do this _ . All you have to do is walk out there and tell them where they can shove it-

_ Right in your- _

_ Um- _

_ No? _

You give one last shake of your head, still feeling completely unsure of yourself, before turning and walking out of the bathroom; the hustle and bustle of the restaurant is somehow a comfort compared to the silence and your breathing back in the bathroom. Rounding the corner, your eyes instantly seek out the two alpha males sitting at your table, your stomach churning when you see them huddled together speaking in hushed voices for a moment. You clear your throat a little upon reaching the table but you can tell you didn’t need to make your presence known; they had both snapped their heads in your direction the moment you turned the corner. Slinging your purse on the arm of your chair, you perched on the edge of your seat and tried to appear as casual as possible. Before saying anything incriminating, you reach over and snatch up the glass of wine _. So much for show _ , you thought before quickly downing the drink. You’d have to have at least another glass or two, maybe another bottle, to be able to get through this conversation. 

_ Here goes nothing _ . 

"(Y/N)-" 

"The answer is no." It took everything in your power to push the words through plush lips, your gaze unable to settle on either of them for very long. The second the words escape you it's like the room grew quiet, literally. The clinking of glasses all around you from various tables sound muted, far away. All you can see is their reaction- you swallow back some form of regret at the sight. Kiba's normally cheerful expression fell while Sasuke’s grew blanker than a post-it note. The smell of sweet spice and wood turned sour instantly and you have to admit that it made your stomach clench painfully when you next inhale it. The silence that followed felt awkward and tense all at once, but you can’t find the words to fill in the growing void. The omega waitress chose that perfect moment to appear by the table, shooting daggers at you because she can probably smell the change in the air.

“Are we ready to order, gentleman?” She asked, turning her sights to fawn at Kiba. The irritation that flared in your chest is annoying and you do that thing where your mouth opens and you speak before you can consider your next words.

“I’m sure they are. Have a good night, both of you. Please email me if you need any details regarding work.” You make a show of pushing away from the table with purpose and snatching up your bag, giving them both a look that screeched “ _ don’t say another word _ .” You turned your back on them, ignoring the hard stares against your back as you saw your way out as quickly as your toes could manage on such high heels. 

  
  


Once you’re outside of the restaurant, your figure visibly sags, your brows furrowing as you made a beeline for your car before you could run into anyone else sniffing around. You wait until you’re safely inside, doors locked before you exhale loudly and rest your head on the steering wheel. The night hadn’t gone the way you predicted it to; in fact, this was so far from what you had pictured when they first asked you to join them. Talking about the logistics of your job was one thing considering you worked for both of their departments. But feelings? Feelings? You wouldn't go so far as to assume they wanted to date you; it could've just been a mutual crush or… you could rationalize what just happened no matter what excuse sounded halfway believable. 

"I should've gone to barbeque night instead of this," You muttered the same thought to yourself as you fished your keys from your purse and started your small car, pulling out of a spot in between two luxury vehicles. If they thought taking you somewhere swanky like Ichiraku's was going to butter you up, they were highly mistaken. You mull over the strange night on the drive home, that guilty feeling in your chest still very much there, just buried under confusion and a vast amount of irritation. 

_ How am I supposed to face them tomorrow? _ That thought alone is enough to fuel you with more dread. With your failing suppressants, it wouldn't take long for someone to smell the guilt and anxiety clinging to your skin and that would just lead to more questions and embarrassing answers. You drive home in more than a daze, your tendency to overthink things rearing its ugly head. What if this was a test of some sort? Did you fail? But what had they expected from you- it made your heart jump a bit at the thought that Kiba had meant it. 

**"We want you."** But you didn't have the slightest idea what that meant besides maybe sex. How did the relationships between Omegas and Alphas even work? Growing up with a pair of beta parents and an alpha sister didn't give you much first-hand experience and the only thing your school bothered to teach you was how weak you were because you were an omega- the dainty, helpless, small, homely omega. You'd learned nothing of the interpersonal relationships between the sexes, only what your representation meant for you in the long run. Servitude. Being given the easy route because "omegas can't do this. They aren't allowed to do that." You realize a little too late that being so sheltered in Suna did nothing for you but leave you at a disadvantage here in Konoha where sex meant nothing. Being an omega meant nothing here; it had been so alluring before but now that this issue is here, it’s kind of hard to see it as a plus.

. x .

When you step foot in your apartment, the heels are ceremoniously tossed aside and you drop your purse full of hard drives, your fingers reaching up to start unbuttoning your work shirt. Now that you are in your own space with your own smell, you can tell that Kiba and Sasuke’s scents are still there, still clinging to your skin and you can’t help the flush of your cheeks or the way your fingers turn clumsy. You can’t help but reanalyze what the hell just happened.

“I walked out on not one, but two alphas tonight. Me. Just me.” Announcing it aloud made it feel a little more real? Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha, for some crazy reason, want you. No matter how many times you think it or say it out loud, it still sounds surreal. You go through your nighttime routine with this high feeling beating out the anxiety from earlier. You even settle into bed feeling quite proud of yourself as you prop your laptop on your thighs to finish up a few memos and emails. It’s just before you click off of your emails to finally head to bed that the latest one pops up at the top of your screen.

**Sasuke Uchiha: One new message.**

You freeze… before slowly clicking on the ‘open’ option, knowing that even if you just knocked down the number one bigshot at Konoha Ink. by a peg or two, he was still your higher up. 

The message read 3 simple words.

“Meeting at 8.”

_ Well, fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it, part 1 of 2. Let me know your thoughts or how you think it'll end! And if there is another pairing you might want to see from this trope/verse specifically. I literally have the time, it's just about picking myself up and doing it!


End file.
